fireemblemfandomcom_zh-20200216-history
波伊
Boey (ボーイ Bōi, Boowy in the Japanese version) 是以下遊戲可使用角色： 聖火降魔錄外傳 和它的重製版''聖火降魔錄 回聲 另一位英雄王。他在遊戲中16歲。 資料 Boey is the son of a fisherman and an eager apprentice Mage who is devoted to 賽莉卡's protection. He is like a younger brother to his childhood friend 梅伊, who constantly teases him. He joins Mae and 賽莉卡 out of concern for the two of them. In Chapter 2, Boey tries to act tough in front of Celica before a boat skirmish by making a quip at an unsuspecting old man, however, Celica informs him of a cantor on the other ship, and as a result, Boey starts panicking. While talking to Celica after the battle, He makes a recovery and puts up his strong front again. When the Mila Temple is seized In Chapter 3, Celica will promote and don the Zofian Circlet. After Mae remarks on how beautiful Celica looks, Boey calls her an "idiot" for not using the correct name, ''Anthiese, as Celica has just assumed her heritage and is now displaying it publicly. Celica assuages Boey by telling him she prefers to be addressed by Celica. After the war, he stays with Mae, finding happiness in their bickering. 個性 Boey, growing up in an impoverished household, is very insecure of himself, but because he values his impression on others, he tends to talk in formal speech mannerisms and highly of himself to overcompensate his image. However, he is more bark than bite, and is terrified easily. As a result of said cowardice, Boey does not actively enjoy engaging in battles. He speaks in a very calm, refined, yet often condescending manner, however, he has been shown to act rather moody. Due to his efforts being focused into said overcompensation of abilities in his speech mannerisms, he is not adept at confronting his own feelings while hiding behind his serious and mature front. Mae, being a close childhood friend and rival of his, recognizes these flaws and pokes at his insecurities and cowardice, often mocking him or telling him to "grow a spine." In turn, he often hurls minor insults at her and plays along with their bickering. At the end of the day, however, Boey appreciates Mae's company and greatly values her. In the Japanese version of Echoes, Boey's comfortableness around Mae is shown by him dropping his formal speech inflections when the two interact outside of the main story. Towards the end of the game, Boey attempts to ween himself off of his front, giving up his act of the idealization of his personality. He acts in a more jaded and earnest manner and only wishes to return home to his family after the war ends. 在遊戲中 英雄雲集 敘述 ;冷靜的勞碌命 :A mage from Novis who grew up dirt-poor. Of calm demeanor, but not great at magic登場作品：Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. 基礎數據 稀有度： 赤之魔道 |Skill= 翠綠夜梟 瑩火 }} 赤之魔道 |Skill= 翠綠夜梟1 瑩火 }} 技能 武器 奧義 被動 外傳 Recruitment In Chapter 2, talk to him at the Priory (needed to progress). 基礎數據 進階數據 |40% |30% |15% |10% |20% |40% |0% |} 總體 Boey, like 梅伊, is a unit that starts off decent when you get him at the beginning of 賽莉卡's route. He quickly learns the 雷電 spell, making him a 3 range unit just like Mae. Mae starts off being a more potent offensive unit than Boey when you get him, and Boey will continue to fall behind her and other Mages in usefulness as it takes him a long time to learn his more potent spells as well as grow into his niche. Part of Boey's problem is that he starts off with very low base Speed that will never get fixed due to his abysmal Speed growth. However, Boey does have one significant advantage over other Mages, and that is that he is the most durable of all of them. He has very high HP growth for a Mage, and the highest Defense growth among all Mages (he is even tied with Kliff, Tatiana, and 賽巴 for the 2nd highest Defense growth among all units, with only 愛絲特's being superior). The high HP is certainly nice to offset the HP that is deducted when casting spells, but the better Defense and HP advantage is somewhat diminished by his low Speed since virtually every enemy in the game will Double Attack him, and it takes time for his Defense to become respectable enough for this perk to really become apparent. In all though, Boey eventually gains enough Defense and HP at higher levels that he becomes Armor-esque in his ability to withstand physical attacks, winding up surpassing even many of your physical units in this regard. Boey is not without his uses. He is capable of strong single hit damage, has a potential range of 3, and receives a boost in potency after obtaining Sagittae since the high damage of that spell and the heavy Weight suits Boey's stats. The problem is that just about every other character in Celica's route is capable of dealing more damage than Boey, have access to better spells, and have enough Speed to Double Attack some enemies, so Boey struggles to really stand out. ''覺醒 SpotPass *''Enemy only, joins unequipped 回聲 另一個英雄王 基礎數據 Personal Max Stats |52 |40 |41 |40 |39 |40 |40 |} 進階數據 |55% |45% |55% |30% |25% |45% |1% |} 總體 Boey is a very odd unit. He has great bases in attack, luck, and resistance, mediocre defense, and bad speed. This speed base hampers his usefulness long run, as his average 30% speed growth can make him so slower than a snail if RNG is not happy. However, if his speed grows decently enough, he can be amazing with his strong attacks, long range spells, and his defensive bulk. If he is given the speed boosts from the beginning of chapter 2 and a pegasus cheese later on, Boey might even be able to double the later monsters. Excalibur is good for doubling faster foes, but he likely won't be able to make great use of it. As for reclasses, the most attractive options are archer and cavalier, not only because of the drought of those classes in Celica's route, but because Boey will perform greatly in them with his high attack, defense, and skill growths. However, he will still run into doubling problems, but they will matter less when Boey is taking 1 damage from endgame enemies. Overall, Boey is an odd mage but with enough luck, he can be a great long range attacker and a decent tank. 名言 外傳 回聲 另一個英雄王 :Boey/Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Quotes 英雄雲集 :Boey/Heroes Quotes 可能結局 外傳 ;(If Mae is alive) :"As always, he does nothing but bicker with Mae. Perhaps, for the two of them, that is true happiness?" ;(If Mae is dead) :"Now that Mae's gone before him, he realizes his own heart for the first time." "However, time cannot be turned back." 回聲 另一個英雄王 ;(If Mae is alive) :"After returning to the priory on Novis, Boey weathered a trying courtship with Mae until the two were wed. Children came soon and in plentiful number, giving the pair a host of new excuses to argue. Joy takes curious forms at times, but Boey was a happy man indeed." ;(If Mae is dead) :"Only after losing Mae did Boey realize the nature and intensity of his feelings for her. Wracked with regret, he poured himself into his work, ultimately succeeding Nomah as high priest of the priory. He spent his life there aiding the poor in humble—yet rewarding—service." Etymology "Boey" is a corruption of Bowie, an Irish and Scottish surname, derived from the Gaelic nickname buidhe, meaning "yellow" or "fair-haired". Trivia *Boey has had three different hair colors: he has red hair in Gaiden, green hair in the manual for Gaiden and in Awakening, and white hair in Echoes. *In the Japanese version of ''Echoes'', Boey uses "ore" as a personal pronoun, further expressing how he attempts to sound strong in front of Celica and company. However, the irony of this usage is that he is a coward, which greatly juxtaposes the main use of said pronoun. *In Gaiden, Boey uses "boku" and maintains generally informal speech mannerisms, a stark contrast to his Japanese ''Echoes'' self, in which he uses very formal inflections in his vocabulary. *In 聖火降魔錄 回聲 另一位英雄王, Celica states that Boey reminds her of her presumed-dead brother. This can be connected to the fact that both significantly value the opinions of others of themselves. *Boey has two brothers. *Boey has a strong fondness of oranges and is the only member of the entire cast of Echoes that loves "plain" category provisions. *As revealed in Fire Emblem Heroes, Boey enjoys watching the sea. *Boey's artwork in Heroes depicts him wielding an Excalibur tome. 圖片 File:Boey Concept.png|Concept artwork of Boey from Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:Boey (The Complete Artwork).png|Boey's artwork from Fire Emblem The Complete. File:Boey Heroes.png|Artwork of Boey in 《聖火降魔錄英雄雲集》 by Aoji. File:Boey Fight.png|Artwork of Boey attacking in Fire Emblem Heroes by Aoji. File:Boey Skill.png|Artwork of Boey activating a skill in Fire Emblem Heroes by Aoji. File:Boey Damaged.png|Artwork of Boey injured in Fire Emblem Heroes by Aoji. Boey Mineri.jpg|Boey as a Mage by Mineri. File:S09-004ST.png|Boey as a Mage in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:Boowy.gif|Boey's portrait in Gaiden. File:Boey Echoes Portrait.png|Boey's portrait in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:Boey Village.png|Boey's village sprite. File:FE15 Mage (Boey).jpg|Boey's battle model as a Mage in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:FE15 Sage (Boey).jpg|Boey's battle model as a Sage in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:Boey Heroes Sprite.png|Boey's sprite in Fire Emblem Heroes. Category:聖火降魔錄英雄雲集角色